The invention relates to a device for separating overlapping, flat items of mail.
A separation device with a number of separating sections one behind the other for separating flat items of mail in an upright position is described in DE 103 50 352 B3 which has a fixed-position retaining strip over its entire length with retaining elements in the form of strips which are spaced in relation to each other, in relation to the extraction belts and are offset in height in relation to the extraction belts. In order to create the necessary pressure by the retaining elements of the retaining strip on the mail items, pressure elements are provided over the length of the strip which press with spring force from behind directly against the retaining strip. The pressure elements have pressure rollers at their ends with flanged wheels for keeping the retaining strip up. During the passage of a bulky item the retaining strip can be impermissibly displaced onto the pressure elements so that the retaining strip can be damaged. This then results in malfunctions and double extractions. If such a fault is caused by a number of mail items jamming, then the pressure on the mail items must be relieved and the operator then removes the jammed mail items. To this end the transport path must be opened by moving the retaining strip backwards out of its operating position. In such cases the danger arises of the retaining strip coming away from the pressure elements and thus no longer being guided in its position.
A separation device (U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,777 A) with retaining strip in a fixed location was also known, featuring strip-shaped retaining elements in which the necessary retaining pressure is generated by the belt tension. A separation device is described in DE 102 12 024 A1 which features a circulating belt for separating a number of contiguous goods items, where the direction of conveyance on the conveying channel is opposite to the direction of conveyance of the extraction belt. A number of elastically supported pressure roller devices are provided for guiding and supporting the separation belt.